Safe With Me
by Movie Like Endings
Summary: 3 different states in one month, Kim seems to run into trouble...a lot! When Kim travels far away from New York and finds herself in Seaford, California and meets this brown haired, muscular man named Jack Brewer and they seem to get a long pretty well at first but what happens when Kim's past come to "bite her in the rear end" and ruin everything for them? (some sexual content)


**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I'll explain why at the bottom.**

**But here's the first chapter of my new story, Safe With Me** (inspired by Safe Haven)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN KICKIN IT. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

___ Running, Thats all Kim could do. She was in deep trouble. She had a plastic bag full of money and clothes she will need to hitch a ride out of New York. Kim ran to her nearest bus station, which wasn't that far, and she went to buy her ticket from the front desk. As soon as Kim was given her ticket, she ran to her train. An officer went into the station and put his badge and a picture against the window._

_"Have you seen this woman?" The officer asked._

_"No I haven't sir." The ticket administer said. The picture was of a woman with long chocolate brown hair with brown eyes to match. Once the police officer got an answer, he ran towards the buses. He asked the same questions to people that passed by him. Meanwhile, Kim arrived to her bus and climbed aboard. Once everyone was on, the bus started up and drove out of the parking lot. The officer ran for the other buses to stop them so that way he could investigate the buses incase if the woman he's looking for managed to sneak passed him. But Kim's prayers were answered and her bus was not stopped so she was on her way to wherever the bus was taking her._

**1 month later..**

****Kim woke up, very uncomfortable. She missed her bed back in New York, but she couldn't go back, for many reasons that will remain unknown for now. Kim was dressed in a hoodie and jeans with absolutely no make up on. She was all natural but she was comfy though, she really had no place to live other than the bus that was taking her wherever it lead her. Kim fixed herself as she laid back into a reclining chair on the bus. She pulled her chair back into the normal position. She then looked into her bag before she left. Money, a small container of Cheerios, 3 shirts,3 pants and flip flops. Nothing seemed to pop out at her but she way so hungry! She took the container full of Cheerios and began to crunch. The bus then came to a complete stop.

"Stop number 5, Seaford, California!" The bus driver said loud & clear. California, seemed to be far away from New York. She took a chance and got off the bus. Half the bus piled off and went into the little market across the street from the bus stop. Kim stopped outside for a moment to admire her surroundings. The market was a small, white, two-story building that you would would find in a quiet little neighborhood. Then Kim looked left to see the beautiful sun glisen against the ocean as the boats rocked with the waves of the ocean. She walks into the market and finds a small, cheap coffee mug and fills it with black coffee with some french vanilla creamer. She grabbed her mug from the Keurig machine and waited on the short line at the register. As soon as the person in front of her leaves, Kim places her coffee on counter.

"Thats it?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." Kim answered looking at his name tag. "Jack, Thats it."

"Okay, that will be $1.50" Jack said with a charming smile. Kim gave him 2 dollars and grabbed her mug. Jack put the two dollars in the cash register.

"Okay, 50 cents is your change and I hope you have a great day miss." Jack said with another charming smile.

"Thank you!" Kim said and put the 50 cents in the tip jar next to the register. "You too!" Kim then walked out of the door of the little market and went to find a seat to drink the coffee.

Jack's business partner, Jerry walks up to Jack as he stares at Kim walking away from the market.

"Stop drooling and get back to work!" Jerry yelled.

"I was NOT drooling!" Jack said.

"Yeah okay!" Jerry said walking away. "Lets just say I haven't seen you smile that big in a while." Jack just shook Kim out of his thoughts for now.

* * *

**SOOO, WHATCHA GUYS THINK?**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner. Balancing school and writing Fanfiction was really tough. But now school is over. Thank God. Now, this story is different. The chapters will be a lot shorter & I might not upload as frequently as I use to.**

**Plus, I was having major writer's block. So don't hate me if I don't upload all the time.**

**Thank you for understanding :) p.s. The set up of my stories is changing a lot!**


End file.
